


I think I love you

by vat7k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Parties, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gold has ADHD but its not directly brought up, silver accidentally confesses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you.” Gold’s motions and rambling suddenly stopped and he stared at Silver.“What?”Shit.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> once again I didn't proof read lawl

Silver sat on the balcony of some rich kid’s house, music playing loudly inside the house. He only came because Gold invited him, but the boy had gotten lost somewhere in the crowd. He didn’t wanna be here. He just needed to get away. So here he was, leaning over the balcony railing, staring up at the sky and sighing.

“Silv!” Oh how he hated that nickname. “There you are!” Gold ran up behind him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “I was looking for you everywhere!”

Silver shoved the boy’s arm off his shoulder, looking back at the sky. “I don’t know why I came here. I hate parties.”

“Oh come on, there are tons of reasons to like parties like the food! Oh! And there’s…” Silver began to tune him out, staring at him. He watched him smile brightly as he talked excitedly. He watched the way his hands moved exaggeratedly to help detail his points better. He felt a warm bubbling in his stomach, and his heart fluttered. He knows he’s been in love with Gold for months. Well, he thinks it’s love. He’s not quite sure but all he knows is he loves being around him and that he feels warm and fuzzy around him and he wants to kiss him.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Gold’s motions and rambling suddenly stopped and he stared at Silver.

“What?”

Shit. “Uh fuck, I mean I think I just, you’re neat and stuff or whatever. It’s just you don’t annoy me as much or uhm--” Silver started backpedaling, searching for some kind of way to take back what he said.

Gold just looked at him and started walking closer to Silver. He kept marching forward until he backed Silver into a corner. “Say that again.”

Silver shook his head.

“Please?”

Silver sighs and reluctantly repeats himself. “I… I think I’m in love with you.”

Gold smiles and grabs Silver’s hand. “I think I love you too. I just know whenever I’m near you I feel good about myself. You make me really happy and…” He pauses. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Silver sheepishly nods and Gold goes in for the kiss. It’s bad and sloppy with terrible technique but it feels good. It feels nice.

Gold pulls back and laughs. “That was awful.”

Silver lets himself smile, looking at Gold. “Yeah but uh… it was nice.” The boy shyly admits.

Gold grins. “Can I do it again?”

“Yea.”


End file.
